Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by MynxMoon
Summary: Alexa is in search of her twin brother, who happens to be Derek. After escaping from the pack, Alexa is determined to find him because he is the only family she has left. Read and find out how she finds him and the ups and downs of her journey. ( I honestly suck at summaries, just check it out you'll possibly like it o3o ) [Also rated T for possible swearing]
1. Alone

I jolted awake the alarm on my phone blasting in my ear even though I didn't need it that loud. I lazily stood up gathering my items that were spread in the corner of the dark alley, I checked my phone it read: 6:20 am. I sighed and swung my bag over my shoulder.

I'm guessing that you are wondering who I am? Well my name is Alexa Cain, I'm 17, I got away from the Pack and now I'm on the hunt to find my twin brother. Derek.

I felt I was closing in on where he was staying. What I knew is that he was with a small group of supers, I just hoped that he stayed in New York if I had to travel anywhere else I would have given up to easily. I ran down 28th street so far I've scouted about 20 crappy motels in the past 2 weeks, every one I go to seems to have the sent of another wolf but it's always to feint to tell if it's his. I moved on to a motel that sat between an abandoned building and a small corner store, I walked into the store and bought myself a can of Pepsi. I kindly paid the casier and headed to the motel that was next to the store "Mavrick Motel" was what it was called I think. I walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" A young blonde woman asked me, I fumbled with my pocket trying to dig out the picture, I finally found it and handed it to her.

"Seen her at all here?" I asked, she studied the photo for a minute and chuckled.

"Sorry she and her friends left about a week ago." She said handing the photo back to me.

"Thanks." I said shoving the picture back in my pocket and leaving without saying another word the girl, I sighed and checked the map finding the next motel on list that seemed never-ending next was "Kingway Motel" it was over 20 blocks from my current location. I contemplated changing but I'd stand out to much in New York, one being a wolf and also being pure white didn't help either. I slowly made my way to the motel, I looked at my phone and the time read 12:14 pm I sighed and swung into a store and grabbing a sub and eating as I walked down the street, always having to eat was kinda annoying but if it kept the wolf at bay I would do anything that voice inside my head was annoying as hell. I finally made it the motel, I hoped this one was it because after this one I only had about 5 more motels before until I had to start looking in hotels which would be even worse since I look like complete crap they would probably just kick me out thinking I was some crazy chick trying to get food or something. When I turned down 124th a familiar sent hit my nose, I rushed forwards, had I finally found him after almost a month of searching? honestly it was probably nothing but I had to check it out, I turned around a corner to see something rustling around in a dumpster. I ran up to it and looked inside but it was just a stray dog looking for food, I gave an exhausted sigh and fed the dog the rest of my sub that I had and with that I kept on with my hunt for my brother. When I finally made it to the motel it was the middle of the day, I had a lot of food stops it's kind of a natural instinct. When I was still with the pack they had me locked up in a room for who knows why and they fed me every couple of hours but I somehow got away for all I know Derek could be dead, I've been searching for him since I escaped he's my only family I have no one else to turn to. I kept my spirits high and ran quickly to the motel hoping I could find him soon, when I ran by an ally an arm swung out from the darkness I instantly dodged it, suddenly 4 teenage girls came from the darkness.

"What do you want?" I said with anger, I had no time for this, one girl stepped forwards.

"Gimme the money you have." She said, I couldn't see her face and I just started laughing.

"I'm sorry but I money to spare, for you anyways." I said, next thing I knew a fist was coming towards my face and having fast reflexes I stopped it before it hit me.

"Too slow." I said before I kicked her feet making her fall backwards landing hard on the sidewalk, loud sirens blared scaring them back into the dark ally I played it off and kept walking like nothing happened, a police car flew past me knocking me slightly off balance also blasting massive amounts of dirt in my face. I wiped my eyes removing the dirt, I kept on my way turning down streets making sure those girls weren't following me. I spotted a small family owned diner, I checked the amount of money I had left only about 150 so I gotta keep this meal small, I walked in a sat at a table a young woman came up.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She said smiling, I stared at the menu.

"Um, just a grilled cheese and a glass of Ice tea." I said folding the menu and she hurried off to the kitchen to grab my order. I sat in wait thinking, was I ever going to find my brother? That was a question I couldn't really answer the best I could do is to try to track him down.

**Here's a new story I'm working on c:**

**I hope I can get some nice feedback on if I should keep working on it.**

**Anyways thanks for reading.**

**Kassy/ MynxMoon**


	2. Another Encounter

The waitress handed me my food, me being a wolf I scarfed it down in less than 3 minutes. When I finished the waitress came and gave me the check, I paid and left as quickly as I could. I walked outside and it started raining, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and accessed the free Wifi the diner had for customers. I Googled the nearest motel just to see how much it was a night, the price was 100 I sighed, I guess I was sleeping outside again right now I honestly felt like a stray dog. I started walking trying to find a semi-safe area to sleep for the night, I spotted a park about 4 blocks away I could hide myself in bushes or climb a tree just so I don't have anyone bothering me or trying to steal from me. I bolted to the park I stopped and sat on a bench to catch my breath, after a minute I got off and headed towards the edge of the park since I haven't been outside much in the past 10 years climbing a tree wouldn't be the best thing to try. I found some dense bushes I could crawl into, I got down on my knees and pushed my way through the small branches and sitting myself down trying to get comfortable, I made sure no sticks and branches weren't poking my body, I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them falling asleep to the sound of the falling rain.

I woke up early in the morning I was still somewhat damp, I pulled my phone from my jeans and looked at the time, 9:05.

"Oh god." I murmured to myself, I burst from the bushes and ran as fast as I could from the park, I had almost 30 blocks until Kingway Motel. I pulled up my hood and made my way to the motel, I stayed on the busier streets to avoid running into those girls from the night before. I decided not to stop for food today I wanted to find him as soon as I could, I walked down 9th, I was about 4 blocks away when I spotted the same trio of girls that tried to beat me up a night ago.

"Crap." I thought to myself and ducked myself further into the crowd trying to hide. I rushed out of the crowd about two blocks ahead of the store I saw the girls coming out from, I kept walking down the street when a tap on the shoulder made me jump.

"Remember me?" One of the girls said, I spun around to see her directly in my face. I stared intensely at her, I watched her eyes change colour from bright blue to deep red for only a split second when they changed back. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Yeah I remember you, but I'm honestly better off without." I said with and expressionless look on my face, she crossed her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

"Come on she's not worth it." One of her followers said tugging her backwards, I watched her body language she looked like she was about to pounce on my like a kitten, then she rolled her eyes and gave up.

"Yeah your right." She said turning around and heading on her way, honestly I didn't know what her deal was, does she have a major grudge against me or something? That was a question I obviously couldn't answer myself. The cold autumn air sent chills down my spine, but I kept on my way I needed to fine something to eat even going a day without eating could be bad for me. I stopped in at another diner and sat in a booth by myself the waiter came up to my table.

"Hi, my name is Dante may I take your order." He asked politely, I sat expressionless and stared intently at the menu.

"A hot chocolate and BLT." I said, he quickly wrote my order down and took the menu from my table.

"It should be about 5 minutes." He said a wide smile still spread across his face then he walked off to place my order. A minute later he came back to my table without my food and he took a the seat across from me.

"So what's your name?" He asked, I looked up at him. He was Latin with dark hair, eyes and average build nothing fancy.

"Uh, why does it matter?" I said crossing my arms over my chest glaring at the young man, he fiddled with his fingers for a minute.

"Because I think your cute and I would to get to know you better." He said avoiding eye contact with me, I slightly stood up and grabbed his arm from across the table twisting it.

"I'm not here to flirt, I just want my fucking food okay?" I said rage boiling inside of me, I let go of his wrist and he wrenched back cradling his twisted wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you." He yelled getting up from the table running to the back of the diner, a few minutes later a different waiter came to my table pacing down my order, he bent down to my ear.

"Don't worry about Dante he flirts with everyone." He whispered in my ear, he straighten and left with saying another word. I grabbed my hot chocolate and took a drink quenching my thirst, I took a bite of my BLT and within 5 minutes it was gone. I left my payment on the table and headed towards the door, when I stepped outside the cold air quickly surrounded me, I sighed and kept walking I was almost at my next destination. As the days wear on I'm starting to lose hope on finding him for all I know he could be out of the state but the only lead I had was from that one girl from one of the motel's but it wasn't every helpful since when she saw them it was a week before I asked her, I found a bench and sat myself on it thinking on my next plan at this rate I had no idea what to do my only option was to keep looking.

**Second chapter to my story c: I'm not getting any feed back o3o and it makes me sad.**

**But I still love writing, so here take it.**

**Kassy/MynxMoon**


End file.
